LoVe's Last Moment
by Sarah Rose Serena
Summary: The very last moment of Veronica and Logan. A split second of resolution and finality.


**Love's Last Moment**

_A "Veronica Mars" Story_

_By Sarah Rose Serena_

She slides the keycard through the slot and glides into the darkened hotel suite. She really should have given it back after their breakup, but she just couldn't seem to part with it, and he never asked, so she never offered. She has no problem making it to his bedroom in the pitch darkness. She avoids the furniture with ease, each piece burned into her memory—like finding her way to the kitchen for water in the middle of the night. She feels the heat from the fireplace against her skin, warming her wavy blonde hair. She finds his bed empty, untouched. She knows he's here, she can feel his presence.

She leaves the bedroom, padding across the living room carpet, heading for the only other place he would be at three in the morning—the balcony. She slides the glass door open and joins him. He doesn't even turn around. He doesn't have to; he knows she's here already. He knew she was coming, expected her even. She hadn't told him she would come, most likely because she didn't know herself until she ended up on his doorstep. But, he knew nonetheless.

"Logan." She speaks softly, quietly, taking a small step forward as he turns away from the railing to face her. He stares intensely at her with dark hazel eyes, speaking volumes more with one look than she would ever be willing to speak aloud. Her expression is poorly veiled pleading and her hands are fidgeting, itching to hold onto something. She bites her lip, averting her gaze as she sighs deeply, gathering the courage she needs. When she speaks, it comes out barely more than a whisper, eyes fixated on some void in the dark sky stretched out before them. "I'm sorry." Her voice comes out so soft, like she's trying not to cry. Her tone is almost pitiful in its waves of sadness.

His brow knits as he takes a tentative step forward. "For what?" he asks her, confused as to what's got the great Veronica Mars, strongest person he'll ever know, feeling so small.

She makes eye contact as she says, "For everything." Her voice a little stronger, more determined.

They both know how much more that simple statement is worth, both understand what she means...so much more than those simple words could ever express.

"Took you long enough," he says, sighing quickly in relief as he takes that last step forward, closing the ocean wide gap between the two ill-fated lovers, enveloping her in his embrace.

Veronica Mars had finally had enough. She was tired of grudges, tired of pride and stubbornness, dignity and justice. She was tired of revenge, and she was tired of being jaded. She was sick of holding everything in and pretending. She was tired of missing him.

And he…he was tired of being without her. Tired of having to restrain himself whenever she was around, because all he ever wanted to do was hold her, and he couldn't do that if she was distanced, like she always was. He felt he had waited long enough. After her father lost the election because of her, she was a wreck. He could see it wearing her down. He knew he wouldn't have long to wait, especially after that day last week in the library. She had found out about the election and it was the first time she had seen him since the incident in the cafeteria.

_Veronica stretched up on her toes, reaching up to restore the book in her hand back to its rightful spot on the top shelf. She was struggling, almost tipping over when she felt a large hand cover hers, taking the book from her grasp as the front of his body framed her small form, mere inches from touching. He pushed the book into place with ease as she swiveled within his arms, coming to face him. She leaned back, metal shelves digging into her as she fought to push back the waves of desire his nearness was causing to rise inside her. _

_He smiled softly at her as she looked up at him through half-lidded eyes. She cleared her throat, regaining her focus, but her discomfort was obvious. They exchanged some lackluster banter before she was forced to slide out from within his arms and put some much needed distance between them, not that it helped all that much, but it removed his scent from her nostrils, which was something._

That day he knew; he could see it in her eyes. She missed him, and her walls were wearing thin. That's why he wasn't surprised to see her. And God is he glad. It had been so long since he had been allowed to hold her like this, to envelop her in his strong arms and shield her from the world.

She takes a deep breath, steeling herself as she backs up, separating their bodies, but not completely removing herself from his arms. She looks up into his eyes, licking her lips unconsciously.

"You can say it, y'know. I swear, I won't use it against you, Ronnie," he says solemnly, tightening his hold on her as if preventing her from bolting. She stands perfectly still though, to his surprise. She glances down at his arm wrapped firmly around her before returning her gaze to his heated eyes. He stares down at her, expectantly hopeful. All she can see is love, protectiveness, devotion. All she can feel is comfort, safety, desire. She drops the walls, ignoring the part of herself that was telling her she'd regret it later. She leans forward, pressing her lips to his in a heated, breathless, long awaited kiss.

When they finally break apart, they don't go far. He still holds her in his arms. He kisses her once again, trailing gentle, impatient kisses along her jaw and neck.

His lips reach her ear and he whispers to her, "I love you, Veronica Mars."

His eyes close in overwhelming relief and joy when he hears her response. Her voice comes out strong and sure, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck, telling herself they'll be okay. Everything will be okay. "I love you, Logan."


End file.
